Tahu
Tahu jest jedną z głównych postaci w serii Lego Bionicle. To impulsywny, lecz altruistyczny Toa Mata Ognia oraz przywódca drużyny Toa, której misją jest obudzenie Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Po kontakcie ze Zenergizowaną Protodermis, przemienił się w Toa Nuva. Jednakże, ostatecznie powrócił do swej pierwotnej formy przez wolę Kanohi Igniki. Biografia Toa Mata Wczesne życie Tahu i reszta jego drużyny zostali stworzeni na Artakhce, a po raz pierwszy obudzili się na Daxii. Tam zostali sobie przedstawieni i odkryli swe przeznaczenie z ust niewidocznej Helryx - bycie strażnikami Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Helryx wysłała ich potem na trening z Hydraxonem. Jedną z lekcji był atak i powalenie przez Tropiciela Energii Spinaxa. Podczas następnych ćwiczeń, Hydraxon wziął ich Kanohi i schował je na całej wyspie. Tahu zastanawiał się nad sposobami odzyskania jego Kanohi Hau z lodowca, dopóki Lewa nie odkrył, że celem tego zadania było zmuszenie ich do współpracy. Tej nocy, Tahu i Kopaka pozwolili schwytać się Zakonowi Mata Nui przy fortecy, żeby móc dostać się do środka. Tam spotkali się z Toa Helryx, przywódczynią Zakonu, która zgodziła się opowiedzieć im o ich misji i przyszłości, kiedy dwoje Toa domagali się odpowiedzi. Kończąc swój trening, Toa Mata zostali wysłani do Karda Nui, by chronić Av-Matoran, którzy pracowali tam w celu przygotowania przebudzenia Wielkiego Ducha. Sześciu Toa walczyło przeciwko Rahi, które były pod kontrolą dziwnych kolców energii, oraz Avohkah, inteligentnego Rahi-błyskawicy. Po kilku tygodniach walki z Avohkah i Rahi, pokonali je, a Av-Matoranie zakończyli swą żmudną pracę. Tahu i Kopaka poprowadzili resztę do Codrexu, dziwnego, kulistego budynku, przyłączonego do jednego ze stalaktytów. Właz uwięził ich wewnątrz po wejściu, a dwaj Toa wyjaśnili to, czego się dowiedzieli od Helryx. Jeśli by wyszli, nowo-powstałe Burze Energii na Karda Nui zniszczyłyby ich. Tahu i Kopaka powiedzieli wtedy swym towarzyszom, że muszą zamieszkać w Kanistrach Toa, przez brak systemów podtrzymywania życia w Codrexie, i spać do czasu aż Mata Nui nie będzie ich potrzebował. Toa weszli do wnętrza kanistrów i pozostali w uśpieniu przez tysiące lat. Ich kanistry miały zostać wystrzelone w niebo poza Wszechświat Matoran, co miało nastąpić po Wielkim Kataklizmie i wylądować na Mata Nui. Misją Toa było przebycie przez Kini-Nui, zejście do Metru Nui i przebudzenie Wielkiego Ducha. Jednakże, przez usterkę w kanistrach, te wylądowały w morzu dookoła wyspy. Przez tysiąc lat kanistry dryfowały, dopóki Takua nie zebrał Kamieni Toa na Mata Nui, co wysłało sygnał, który przyzwał kanistry na wybrzeże wyspy. Mata Nui Kanister Toa Tahu pojawił się na plaży nieopodal Ta-Wahi. Gdy Tahu wyszedł, zauważył, że niektóre z jego mechanicznych elementów oddzieliły się. Połączył części i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pamięta kim jest i co tutaj robi. Ukazując swą frustrację przez niemożność przypomnienia czegokolwiek, ostatecznie przypomniał sobie swoje imię, a także na powrót odkrył swe moce ognia. Przechodził przez Ta-Wahi, pojawiając się ostatecznie w Spalonym Lesie. Tam, został zaatakowany przez czterech Matoran, na czele których stał Kapitan Gwardii Ta-Koro, Jaller. Schwytali Tahu w drewnianą pułapkę na Rahi, ale ten z łatwością spalił pułapkę swym mieczem. Matoranie byli o krok od zaatakowania go, ale wtem pojawił się Vakama, Turaga Ta-Koro i powiedział żołnierzom, że Tahu jest Toa i ich obrońcą. Matoranie i Turaga zabrali Tahu do Ta-Koro, gdzie Vakama opowiedział mu o Makucie Teridaxie. Teridax przebywał na Mata Nui przez tysiąc lat, męcząc Matoran. Turaga poinformował Tahu, że jedynym sposobem na zmierzenie się z Teridaxem bezpośrednio jest zebranie sześciu Wielkich Masek Kanohi skrytych po całej wyspie. Toa Tahu zaczął więc swą podróż, by je odnaleźć. Wkrótce potem, Tahu spotkał pięciu innych Toa, Kopakę, Gali, Lewę, Pohatu i Onuę. Wszyscy podzielili się opowieściami o tym, jak przybyli na Mata Nui, poza chłodnym Kopaką. Po tym zaczęli omawiać, jak znaleźć Maski Kanohi. Tahu, Gali, Pohatu i Onua zgodzili się, że najlepiej będzie szukać w parach, podczas gdy Kopaka i Lewa chcieli pracować sami. W czasie coraz to gorliwszych kłótni, nastąpiła burza spowodowana przez Teridaxa. Po zastraszeniu ze strony Makuty, Toa zdecydowali udać się w różne kierunki, co zdenerwowało Tahu. W złym humorze, Tahu prawie spopielił Jallera, który go szukał. Jaller opowiedział mu o lokalizacji Kanohi Akaku, która powinna znajdować się w najgłębszych jaskiniach Onu-Wahi. Tahu przeszukał całe Onu-Wahi, ostatecznie docierając do miejsca z głębokim dołem w centrum i długim mostem ciągnącym się przez niego do półki, gdzie spoczywała maska. Tahu zaczął przechodzić przez most, gdy tuziny skorpionów Kofo-Jaga zaatakowały go, przyczepiając się do jego ciała. Ponieważ moc żywiołów czyniła stwory silniejszymi, Tahu zaczął szarpać się na wąskim moście. Małe Rahi nie były w stanie utrzymać się na jego ciele i spadły w przepaść. Tahu wskoczył z powrotem na most, lecz jedna Kofo-Jaga wciąż trzymała się jego ciała. Pozbywając się zwierzęcia, zauważył Zakażoną Kanohi na ciele Rahi. Tahu zdjął małą maskę, a Kofo-Jaga, wolna od Teridaxa, uciekła. Odkrycie to trzymało się jego umysłu jak skorpiony kiedy odzyskiwał Akaku. Onua, stwierdzając, że Toa muszą się zjednoczyć, zwołał spotkanie przed Wulkanem Mangai, choć Toa byli co do tego niechętni. Spotkanie zostało raz jeszcze przerwane przez Teridaxa, który spowodował wypływ lawy, kierując ją na nich. Onua połączył swe moce z mocami Kakamy zdobytej przez Lewę i wykopał dół, by zapełnić go lawą. Teridax wtem wysłał na czterech innych Toa Rahi. Jednakże, połączona moc Lodu Kopaki i Kamienia Pohatu pokonała bestie. Teridax nakierował na Tahu masę piasku, lecz Tahu przy użyciu swych umiejętności zmienił piach w szkło. Nagle pojawiła się Nui-Rama i uniosła Tahu, zwinnie upuszczając go po tym, by spadł. Toa użył swego ciepła, by spowolnić upadek, a Onua złapał go, radząc mu udać się na poszukiwania Maski Lewitacji. Toa szybko pozbyli się reszty Rahi i zgodzili na współpracę. Planując zebrać pozostałe Kanohi, sześciu Toa udało się na linie brzegową na południe Po-Wahi, by odzyskać Maskę Lewitacji z głębin morza. Gdy Gali, Onua i Kopaka udali się pod wodę, by zdobyć maskę, Tahu pozostał na czatach na powierzchni, wraz z Pohatu i Lewą. Po tym, grupa podzieliła się na dwie drużyny, by znaleźć resztę Kanohi. Tahu, Gali i Onua udali się do Le-Wahi, aby zdjąć Kakamę ze szczytu wysokiego drzewa. Tahu szybko stał się niecierpliwy i chciał spalić całe drzewo, by szybko wejść w posiadanie maski. To zdenerwowało Gali, która przejmowała się obrażeniami roślin i fauny, które mógłby im zadać. Tahu podczas swej podróży zdobył też Kamień Makoki. Jako drużyna, Toa zdobyli ostatnią maskę mocy, Maskę Oddychania pod Wodą. Gali wspomniała o tym, jak Turaga Wody Nokama rzekła jej, że po odnalezieniu Masek Mocy, będą musieli znaleźć złotą Kanohi. To przypomniało Kopace o wizji, której doświadczył przed dołączeniem do reszty Toa, o Kini-Nui, świątyni w centrum Mata Nui. Toa udali się do niej w nowym celu, gdzie znaleźli ich własne statuy naturalnej wielkości, wyrzeźbione w ścianie świątyni. Gdy tylko włożyli wszystkie swe maski do twarzy rzeźb, zastąpiły je złote maski. Toa zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że ich następnym zadaniem jest zmierzenie się z samym Teridaxem. Jednakże, jeśli Rahi zaatakowałyby świątynię, Toa zostaliby uwięzieni pod ziemią. Wtem zostali przywitani przez Kompanię Kronikarza, małą grupkę Matoran składającą się z Kapury, Tamaru, Kopeke, Taipu, Hafu, Macku i Takuy. Matoranie zgodzili się chronić świątyni, gdy Toa zejdą w dół. Gali stworzyła mentalną więź między sobą a Takuą, dzięki czemu była w stanie zobaczyć to, co Matoranie, gdy Toa już zejdą do Mangaii. Bohaterowie połączyli Kamienie Makoki, by otworzyć wejście i udali się do nowo-otwartej Mangaii. Tahu i inni udali się w dół przez ciemne tunele Mangaii, ostatecznie dochodząc do ogromnych żelaznych wrót. Już chcieli wejść do środka, gdy zostali zaatakowani przez olbrzymie krabopodobne kreatury nazywane Manasami. Toa próbowali walczyć z Rahi, ale nie byli w stanie ich pokonać nawet poprzez współpracę. Kopaka i Gali poinformowali resztę drużyny o wizjach, które mieli, wizjach o zjednoczeniu i staniu się dwoma Toa Kaita. Toa spróbowali to uczynić, po czym Tahu, Pohatu i Onua połączyli się w Akamai, gdy Lewa, Gali i Kopaka stworzyli Wairuhę. Mimo tego, ich moc nie była wystarczająca, by pokonać kraby. Przez przypadek, Manas wepchnął Wairuhę w jedną z pomniejszych miejsc wewnątrz Mangaii. Akamai dostrzegł, że pobliski Manas opadł z ekstremalnego mrozu. Dwoje Toa Kaita odkryli, że małe wieże tak naprawdę utrzymywały ciepło dla Manasów. Zniszczyli więc wszystkie wieże i pokonali Manasy, które były zbyt słabe, by oprzeć się Kaita. Zamrozili kraby, po czym pozbyli się ich masek. Po tym przeszli przez wrota, które same się otworzyły. Wewnątrz, Toa Kaita zostali rozproszeni przez obecność Teridaxa. Gdy Toa weszli w głąb pustego pokoju, usłyszeli głos w swoich głowach. Rozpoznali w nim Teridaxa, po czym przygotowali się do walki. Z mroku pojawiło się sześciu Toa Cienia, złych klonów Toa Mata. Toa Cienia zaatakowali Toa Mata, i grupa rozdzieliła się do osobnych walk. Jednakże, ponieważ Toa Cienia byli odbiciem oryginałów, Toa Mata nie byli w stanie pokonać ich w pojedynkę. Wkrótce, Toa zrozumieli, że ich przeciwnicy byli zaledwie elementem ich samych, zaabsorbowali ich więc z powrotem do wnętrza swych ciał. Gdy wszyscy Toa Cienia zostali zniszczeni, Toa Mata wstąpili do następnego pokoju. Tam zostali przywitani przez Makutę Teridaxa, który przyjął postać zakażonego Matoranina, szokując Toa swym wyglądem. Makuta wtem przemienił się w wirującą masę części, atakując Toa ciemnymi wiciami. Pomimo przytłoczenia z powodu zaskoczenia, Toa połączyli swe moce i pokonali Teridaxa, zmuszając go do odwrotu. Każdy z Toa został nagle osobno złapany w sześć filarów światła i wyniesiony z powrotem na powierzchnię, do Kini-Nui. Inwazja Bohroków Po wyjściu z Kini-Nui, Toa Mata spotkali się z Ta-Matoraninem Kapurą, który, w stanie szoku, powtarzał tylko jedno słowo: Bohrok. Toa Mata szybko wrócili do Ta-Koro przy użyciu swoich Kanohi Kakama, by zbadać nowe zagrożenie. Kiedy przybyli, odkryli roje Pahraków i Kohraków rozrywających ziemię poza mostem lawy. Toa próbowali przepędzić roje, ale nie byli w stanie powstrzymać Bohroków, które cały czas wracały do swego niszczycielskiego zadania. Gali i Lewa połączyli swe moce, by stworzyć ogromną burzę, która uderzyła roje Bohroków i zmusiła do ucieczki. Tahu odkrył wtedy Krana wewnątrz Bohroków. Pojawił się Turaga Vakama i opowiedział Toa legendy Bohroków oraz o Krana i Bohrok Va. Wytłumaczył też, że Toa potrzebują ośmiu Krana z sześciu różnych typów, by sukcesywnie powstrzymać Inwazję Bohroków. Podczas narastających konfliktów z Bohrokami, Tahu był na krótko kontrolowany przez Krana, jednak udało mu się odzyskać maskę zanim został zasymilowany do roju. Tydzień po początkowym powstaniu Bohroków, Tahu wygłaszał motywującą przemowę do Ta-Matoran, kiedy pojawił się Kopaka. Toa Lodu ujawnił, że Krana tak naprawdę były żywymi organizmami, oraz że znalazł Bohrok Va w ich kryjówce, masywnym tunelu rozpościerającym się daleko poza powierzchnię wyspy. Kopaka zabrał tam Tahu, by zobaczył to na własne oczy, a Toa Ognia chciał natychmiastowo zejść w dół. Powstrzymał go jednak Toa Lodu i nakazał czekać na innych. Gdy Tahu odkrył później, że Lewa padł ofiarą Krana, miał problemy z zaufaniem mu, wierząc, że Krana może wciąż oddziaływać na umysł Lewy. Po pokonaniu grupy Kohraków na pogórzu Mangai, Tahu i Kopaka spotkali się z resztą Toa. Zebrawszy wszystkie Krana, przygotowali się do wejścia do masywnej groty, która w rzeczywistości była gniazdem Bohroków, gotowi, by zakończyć inwazję roju na Mata Nui. Sześciu Toa szło przez ul Bohroków, a Onua zauważył, że ściany nie mogły być wyrzeźbione przez Matoran, bowiem były zbyt gładkie, zbyt idealne na ich narzędzia. Przeszli później przez ogromny rój wszystkich ras Bohroków udających się na powierzchnię w celu zakończenia misji oczyszczenia wyspy. Ostatecznie szóstka dotarła do kamiennego przejścia w podłodze. Tahu zgłosił się do sprawdzenia dziury, a gdy przeszedł przez przejście, drzwi zamknęły się. Pozostali Toa Mata nie mogli przez nie przejść, dopóki Lewa nie dostrzegł, iż drzwi były jedynie iluzją, co pozwoliło im ruszyć tą samą drogą, co ich pobratymca. Tahu, uwięziony w Gnieździe Bohroków, na którym wylądował, zaczął podgrzewać powietrze dookoła siebie. Ciśnienie wysadziło ścianę i pozwoliło mu dołączyć do reszty. Spadając z walącej się podłogi, Toa odkryli, że znajdują się w okrągłej komnacie z otworami na podłożu. Toa włożyli w nie swoje Krana i sześć wrót otworzyło się. Każdy Toa wszedł do jednego, gdzie znalazł masywny pancerz, Exo-Toa. Wojownicy przywdziali je i wkrótce potem znaleźli Bahrag, królowe roju, Cahdok i Gahdok. Próbując wypędzić Bahrag na otwarte pole, Toa nakierowali je na siebie, i niechcący wzmocnili ich moce. Nie będąc w stanie walczyć w zbrojach Exo-Toa, które wysysały ich energię żywiołów, Toa pozbyli się ich i połączyli swe moce, więżąc Bahrag w klatce Protodermis. Wtem, ziemia pod nimi zaczęła się trząść, i sześciu Toa spadło wprost do ogromnej komnaty pełnej Zenergizowanej Protodermis, która przemieniła ich, dała im nowe maski, bronie, pancerz i moce. Toa Nuva Atak Bohrok-Kal Po zakończonej transformacji, Toa dostrzegli, że Bahrag zniknęły, a jaskinia zaczyna się zawalać. Tahu ochronił drużynę, używając swojej Hau Nuva, która teraz mogła chronić więcej niż jedną osobę, po czym wojownicy połączyli moce Miru Nuva i Kakama Nuva, by udać się w górę. Po wydostaniu się z objęć śmierci, Tahu przechrzcił drużynę na Toa Nuva, z powodu ich nowych form i mocy. Toa jednogłośnie zdecydowali przeprogramować Bohroki, by naprawiły szkody w Koro. Krótko po powrocie Toa do swoich wiosek, w Suva Toa pojawiły się dziwne symbole. Od razu po włożeniu przez Tahu symbolu do otworu w kaplicy, Vakama poinformował Toa Ognia, że są teraz nowe Kanohi Nuva do znalezienia na całej wyspie, po czym ostrożnie podarował mu Kanohi Vahi, ostrzegając, by użył jej tylko w ostateczności. Toa Nuva spotkali się w Le-Wahi, by porozmawiać o ich nowej sytuacji i podzielić się wieściami z wiosek, lecz spotkanie szybko przerodziło się w bitwę na drwiny, w której każdy Toa wpajał innym, że jest ponad nimi. Ostatecznie, Gali złagodziła napięcie pomiędzy Tahu i Kopaką i walka skończyła się. Toa, teraz pewni, że są wystarczająco potężni, by radzić sobie w pojedynkę, zdecydowali się rozdzielić, ku irytacji Gali. Tahu wrócił do Ta-Koro, by napotkać Gwardię, która próbowała go przepędzić. Zatrzymał ich jednak Vakama, oznajmiając, że mieszkańcy nie przyzwyczaili się jeszcze do nowego wyglądu Toa. Gdy wszedł do wioski, Matoranie byli w środku świętowania symboli Nuva. Jednakże, kreatura władająca mocą Elektryczności zaatakowała Suva, otaczając straże polem intensywnego prądu. Gdy monstrum zabrało symbol Tahu i opuściło wioskę, moc żywiołu Toa Ognia zaczęła natychmiastowo go opuszczać. Vakama odkrył, że ta kreatura była Bohrok-Kal, jednym z sześciu elitarnych Bohroków. Po tym zasugerował, by Toa zjednoczyli się w walce z nimi, ale Tahu odmówił i przyrzekł, że odzyska swój symbol Nuva za wszelką cenę. Takua i Jaller dołączyli do niego i ostatecznie napotkali pozostałych Toa Nuva, których symbole również zostały skradzione, po czym urządzili spotkanie. Po odkryciu, że złodzieje widziani byli w Po-Wahi, drużyna udała się tam ścieżką wschodniego pogórza Góry Ihu. Po dotarciu na pustynię, Nuva szybko zmierzyli się z sześcioma złodziejami, którzy zażądali lokalizacji Bahrag, po czym zaatakowali Toa Nuva. Bohaterowie utrzymali się przez pewien czas, między innymi dzięki Tahu, który chronił ich przy użyciu swej Hau Nuva, lecz ostatecznie stracili przytomność przez niszczący ostatni atak. Budząc się, Toa zauważyli, że Bohrok-Kal zniknęły, i zdecydowali, że powstrzymają ich za wszelką cenę, a zdobycie Kanohi Nuva mogłoby w tym pomóc. Tahu wysłał Gali, Onuę i Pohatu do gniazda Bohroków, by sprawdzili sytuację, podczas gdy on, Kopaka i Lewa spróbują spowolnić Kal. Jakiś czas później, Tahu udał się do Le-Wahi za radą Turagi Vakamy, szukając dwóch Kanohi Nuva, o których lokalizacji dowiedział się od Turagi. Tahu na próżno próbował ugasić mały ogień, gdy pojawił się Lewa i zgodził się być jego przewodnikiem po dżungli. Jednakże, gdy para zbliżyła się do miejsca położenia masek, znaleźli bagienny gaj zniszczony przez moce Nuhvoka-Kal. Odkrywszy, że Bohroki również chcą zdobyć Kanohi, zdecydowali się ustawić pułapkę na Kal. Zebrali Le-Matoran i ustawili ich dookoła obszaru, uzbrojonych w dyski, kamienie i gałęzie. Tahu zwabił Nuhvoka-Kal do miejsca, kołysząc się na winoroślach, ku późniejszemu zachwytowi Lewy. Gdy Bohrok-Kal pojawił się na polanie, Matoranie wypuścili swoje pociski, i tak jak chcieli Toa, było ich za dużo dla Kal, by użyć swoich mocy na wszystkich pociskach. Lewa skoczył, by złapać Krana-Kal Bohroka, lecz został odrzucony przez jego moc. Po tym, jak Tahu ocalił Toa Powietrza, Nuhvok-Kal uciekł, pozbawiony większości mocy. Gdy Bohrok zniknął, Tahu i Lewa kontynuowali poszukiwania Kanohi Nuva. Gali wezwała później Tahu, wraz z Kopaką, do Kini-Nui i powiedziała im, że trzy Kanohi Nuva znajdują się w regionie znanym jako Miejsce Cieni, oraz że będą musieli pracować razem, by je zdobyć. Gdy wędrowali do tego miejsca, napotkali wpierw deszcz skał, zrzucony z klifu przez błyskawicę, a później ścianę złudnego ognia. Po obozowaniu podczas nocy, trio ruszyło dalej, a w drodze napotkali wyrzeźbione w skale obrazy przedstawiające sześciu Toa walczących z dziwnym stworem. Jednakże, gdy chcieli wziąć maski, ziemia pod nimi zawaliła się i wrzuciła Tahu, Gali i Kopakę do podziemnej jaskini, gdzie zauważyli uwięzionych Onuę, Lewę, Pohatu i Vakamę. Gdy dziura, którą tam wpadli, została zamknięta, grupa została zmuszona ruszyć przez jaskinię i walczyć z bestią, którą Vakama wydawał się poznawać. Odkrywając, że jest to dziwaczna hybryda wielu gatunków Rahi, Nuva walczyli wpierw pojedynczo, a później razem, lecz wszystkie ich próby zawiodły w pokonaniu potwora. Vakama, używając swej Szlachetnej Huny, by stać się niewidzialnym, drażnił Rahi jej przeszłym pokonaniem, lecz nagle pojawił się Teridax w formie pary oczu w komnacie, informując grupę, że muszą pokonać Rahi, by wyjść z groty, albo Mata Nui będzie należeć do niego. Vakama jednak nakazał Toa odejść, po czym oszukał bestię i ta wbiła swe rogi w kamienną ścianę. Grupa wyszła z tuneli innym wyjściem, z maskami Kanohi ściśniętymi w dłoniach. Tahu powrócił do polowania na Bohrok-Kal i napotkał Pahraka-Kal gdzieś w Ta-Wahi. Walczyli krótko, bowiem Tahu był już krok od porażki, lecz pojawił się Jaller i Gwardia Ta-Koro. Tahu chciał zaatakować Bohrok-Kal, mimo, iż wiedział, że prawdopodobnie zginie, lecz Jaller powstrzymał go przed tym. Pahrak-Kal zaczął drażnić Tahu, ale gdy to robił, Jaller skoczył na kreaturę i wyciągnął jej Krana-Kal, wyłączając Bohroka. Jednakże, pojawił się nagle Gahlok Va i włożył nowe Krana do Kal, reaktywując go. Toa i Matoranie rozproszyli się szybko, zanim stwór mógł zaatakować ponownie. Tahu zebrał rój posłusznych Tahnoków i wyzwał Nuhvoka-Kal na równinach Onu-Wahi, ale został pokonany, gdy Bohrok-Kal użył swych Tarcz Grawitacyjnych, by unieść rój i powalić Toa, czyniąc go niemożliwym do ruchu, gdy Bohrok opuszczał pole walki. Wkrótce potem, Toa spotkał się z Pohatu i Onuą, którzy zabrali go do Gali, Lewy i Kopaki w Le-Wahi, gdzie padli ofiarą Bohrok-Kal Kaita. Pohatu i Onua, w międzyczasie, dowiedzieli się od schwytanej Krana, że Bohrok-Kal znają już pozycję Bahrag. Wracając do gniazda Bohroków, Toa zauważyli, że głazy blokujące niegdyś wejście zostały stopione. Wchodząc do środka, znaleźli dziurę w podłodze komnaty, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy walczyli z Bahrag po raz pierwszy, a gdy Lewa zszedł na dół, by sprawdzić sytuację, został zaskoczony faktem, że Exo-Toa działały automatycznie, lecz szybko padały pod potęgą Kal. Nuva zeszli głębiej do groty i zobaczyli Bohrok-Kal, właśnie wkładające Symbole Nuva do święcącej kostki. Odkrywając, że symbole były kluczem do więzienia Bahrag, Tahu zdecydował się wezwać moc Vahi, by zatrzymać Bohroki. Udało mu się praktycznie w pełni zablokować ruchy Kal, ale inni Toa nie byli w stanie odzyskać symboli, przez pole siłowe otaczające stwory. Gali jednak wpadła na pomysł i powiedziała Tahu, aby zaprzestał używania Vahi, i reszcie Toa, by skupili moc swojej woli i dosięgnęli nią Symboli Nuva. Plan zadziałał i symbole napełniały energią Kal, dopóki te nie zostały pochłonięte przez własną potęgę. Odzyskawszy symbole, Toa czuli, jak odzyskują swe moce, po czym wrócili na powierzchnię, triumfując. Poszukiwania Siódmego Toa Tahu uratował później Takuę z fali lawy w Wulkanie Mangai i był zaskoczony, gdy odkrył, że on i Jaller przez przypadek znaleźli dziwną nową maskę. Krótko po tym, Gali, Pohatu i Tahu świętowali nowy czas pokoju przez oglądanie pierwszego Mistrzostwa Kohlii na Mata Nui. Po skończeniu meczu, wszyscy dostrzegli maskę; została zidentyfikowana jako Maska Światła, która przepowiadała przybycie Siódmego Toa. Teridax raz jeszcze wrócił, chcąc zniszczyć Maskę i powstrzymać nadejście Toa Światła. W tym celu uwolnił trzoje ze swoich "dzieci", Rahkshi, istoty stworzone z jego esencji. Rahkshi szybko udały się do Ta-Koro, ale Gali udało się dostać tam jako pierwszej i ostrzec lud wioski przed Rahkshi, po czym rozegrała się wielka bitwa. Toa zostali zmuszeni do wycofania się, gdy Rahkshi zaczęły niszczyć Ta-Koro, zagrażając Matoranom. Gdy odchodzili, Lerahk zatruł maskę Tahu, która zaczęła się psuć. Ta-Koro utonęło po tym w lawie, a Tahu zaczął zachowywać się irracjonalnie. Troje innych Rakhshi zaatakowało Onu-Koro, gdzie akurat przebywał Takua podczas poszukiwań Siódmego Toa, lecz zostały przepędzone. Będąc uderzonym przez Buławę Gniewu Kurahka, Tahu obrócił się przeciwko swym towarzyszom, atakując swych braci i siostrę. Kopaka zamroził Tahu, dzięki czemu on, Lewa i Gali moigli użyć mocy, by go uleczyć. Sześciu Toa zmierzyło się z sześcioma Rahkshi w Kini-Nui, gdzie Takua odkrył swoje przeznaczenie i stał się Takanuvą, Toa Światła. Tahu i inni oglądali jak pokonał Rahkshi i w ciszy położył swego zabitego w bitwie przyjaciela Jallera do spoczynku, po czym sam zszedł do głębin Kini-Nui, by pokonać Teridaxa. Po starciu, ukazane zostało przed nimi Metru Nui, a Toa Nuva zażądali od Vakamy wyjaśnień i ujawnienia sekretów. Turaga zgodził się i opowiedział Tahu oraz reszcie swą opowieść. Tahu był jedynym, któremu Turaga opowiedział o najmroczniejszej opowieści, tej o Toa Hordika, lecz ten zdecydował powiedzieć o niej innym Nuva, mimo iż rzucało to mroczne światło na Vakamę. Voya Nui Po ich przybyciu na Metru Nui, Tahu Nuva i inni Toa Nuva zostali poinformowani przez Turagę Dume, że Wielki Duch umiera. Wojownicy szybko udali się na Voya Nui w kanistrach, by znaleźć Kanohi Ignikę, Maskę Życia, jedyną rzecz, która mogła ocalić Mata Nui. Po przybyciu na ląd, Toa zmierzyli się z grupą sześciu Skakdi znanych jako Piraka. Tahu walczył z Zaktanem, lecz gdy tylko jego zbroja została podziurawiona, Zaktan wysłał miliony Protoditów do jego ciała, atakując jego wnętrzności. Toa został później zaciągnięty do wulkanu Góry Valmai wraz z pozostałymi pokonanymi Toa Nuva. Gdy zostali przetransportowani, Góra Valmai nagle wybuchła. Tahu i Toa Nuva udało się uciec, a po mało znaczącej walce z Ruchem Oporu Voya Nui, Toa i Matoranie zostali sprzymierzeńcami. Drużyna wdarła się później do Twierdzy Piraka, odzyskując swoje maski i bronie, po czym stanęła do walki z Brutaką, niegdysiejszym strażnikiem Matoran Voya Nui. Brutaka okazał się być zbyt potężny, pokonując Toa Nuva i Ruch Oporu jednym ciosem. Tahu, Toa Nuva i Ruch Oporu zostali uwięzieni w twierdzy. Gdy Ruch Oporu pozostał w areszcie Reidaka, Toa zostali na łasce Brutaki. Brutaka uwięził później Toa Nuva w pomieszczeniu z szybem, który wysysał z nich energię. Ruch Oporu uwolnił ich jednak spod efektu Antidermis i z łańcuchów. Toa Nuva udali się na wybrzeże Voya Nui wraz z Axonnem, Matoranami, Botarem i nieprzytomnym Brutaką, by spotkać się z Toa Inika. Tahu Nuva porozmawiał z Botarem, a później poinformował Inika, że muszą udać się do Mahri Nui i odzyskać Ignikę z rąk Barraki. Powiedział też, że Toa Nuva wracają do Metru Nui wraz z przybyciem Inika. Axonn podszedł do Tahu Nuva, zauważając, jak bardzo nakłamał Inika. Tahu rzekł, że Inika nie powinni być wplątani w nową misję Toa Nuva: przygotowanie świata na przebudzenie Mata Nui. Przygotowania na przebudzenie Mata Nui Tahu udał się wraz z resztą Toa Nuva, by wypełnić Zwój Przygotowań. Ich pierwszym zadaniem było obudzenie Bahrag i rozpoczęcie oczyszczania wyspy Mata Nui. Tahu nie mógł zmusić się do wykonania rozkazu dotyczącego Bahrag, lecz Onua pomógł mu w tym. Następnym zadaniem było odzyskanie Włóczni Artakhi; mimo iż pierwotnie trzymana w Archiwach, została skradziona przez Mrocznych Łowców. Tahu i inni Toa Nuva udali się na Odinę, gdzie pomówili z The Shadowed One. Ten zgodził się przekazać im informację, jeśli zabiją Roodakę, która była podwójnym agentem zarówno dla Bractwa Makuta, jak i dla Łowców. Tahu zgodził się, ale później wyznał przed Gali, że miał inne plany, po czym wysłał Lewę na Metru Nui, by przyzwał Rahaga. On i inni Toa udali się na Xię, gdzie znaleźli Roodakę. Zmusili ją po tym, by zmieniła Rahaga z powrotem w Toa Hagah, lecz nie udało im się odzyskać Włóczni, bowiem została ona zabrana przez Makutę Icaraxa. Później, Tahu i jego drużyna udali się do królestwa Karzahni, gdzie stoczyli walkę z Icaraxem i przegrali. Po tym, jak królestwo zostało zniszczone przez Nova Blast Gali, Tahu został ocucony i wraz z Kopaką wyruszył do łańcucha wysp na południu Wszechświata Matoran, gdzie musieli powstrzymać kilka aktywnych wulkanów. Później został przyzwany na Daxię przez Botara, by pomóc w odbudowie wszechświata przy użyciu Włóczni Artakhi. Po byciu świadkiem odbudowy, Toa czekał w komnacie, gdzie został przywitany przez Matoranina z Artakhi. On i inni Toa Nuva zostali później przeteleportowani do krainy Artakhi, gdzie otrzymali Zbroje Adaptacyjne zbudowane przez samego Artakhę. Po przywdzianiu zbroi przez wojowników, Artakha teleportował Toa Nuva na Karda Nui. Karda Nui Po dotarciu na Karda Nui, Toa Nuva podzielili się na dwie drużyny: Lewa, Pohatu i Kopaka utworzyli pierwszą, a Gali, Onua i Tahu drugą. Tahu poprowadził swoją drużynę na Bagno Sekretów w celu odzyskania Kanohi Igniki. Tam, zadecydowali, że podzielą się, by zwiększyć przeszukiwany teren, lecz przypomnieli i nakazali sobie, że jeśli zauważą cokolwiek bądź coś złego zacznie się dziać, wystrzelą promień swego żywiołu ku niebu. Gdy troje Toa udało się w różnych kierunkach, Tahu szybko napotkał Codrex. Jednakże, nie posiadał żadnych wspomnień dotyczących tożsamości tego obiektu, oraz tego jak funkcjonuje. Gdy zbliżył się do Codrexu, został odrzucony przez pole energetyczne i uderzył ledwo przytomny w jezioro błota. Wkrótce pojawił się Krika i zaczął żywić jego energią. Podczas uczty, Krika wyjawił Tahu, dlaczego Bractwo tak bardzo nienawidzi Toa. Gdy Tahu zaczął tracić coraz to więcej energii, wystrzelił kulę ognia w powietrze, dając znak innym Toa. Tahu przesłał ciepło przez błoto dookoła niego, podgrzewając je do gorąca, przez co Krika stał się nietykalny i uciekł. Zjednoczył się po tym z Gali i Onuą, którzy również stawili czoła dwóm innym Makuta Mistika, Gorast i Bitilowi, i ruszyli swymi śladami do Codrexu. Zanim pojawili się Makuta, Toa zostali odciągnięci przez Av-Matoranina do pobliskiej jaskini. Wewnątrz groty, Toa zauważyli jak kilku innych Av-Matoran zmieniło się w Bohroki. Av-Matoranin wyjaśnił zaskoczonym, że gdy czas ich życia dobiegnie życia, zmieniają się w Bohroki i zostają przeniesieni do Gniazda Bohroków pod Mata Nui. Av-Matoranin podarował wtem Kamienny Klucz Toa, po czym sam uległ transformacji. Po doświadczeniu przemiany, Tahu został zasmucony faktem, że nie zapytał Matoranina o imię, i że zaistniało tyle poświęceń dla jednego życia. Wychodząc z jaskini, Toa ostrożnie przechodzili przez bagna. Wtem dostrzegli wielkie ślady Makuta, które miały służyć jako droga do pułapki. Rozumiejąc ten fakt, Tahu zaproponował, by użyli ekskluzywnej dla Nuva sztuczki z bombą czasową Mocy Żywiołowej, by zaatakować Makuta w ich bazie. Udało im się, lecz ich plan został szybko odkryty przez Makuta. Gali wytworzyła ścianę mgły, dzięki czemu Toa mogli uciec wykopanym przez Onuę tunelem. Jednakże, po krótkim czasie ucieczki, Tahu zdał sobie sprawę, że Makuta nie podążają za nim. Wydedukował z tego, że Makuta wierzą, iż udadzą się do Codrexu, gdzie też planowali się udać, i tam ich zaatakują z zaskoczenia. Tahu nakazał Onule zawracać i trzej Toa wydostali się z tunelu, po czym wyskoczyli w powietrze i zbliżali do Codrexu z nieba, chronieni mgłą otaczającą bagna. Tam odkryli, że Makuta rzeczywiście udali się do Codrexu. Tahu szybko wymyślił plan i trzej Toa uderzyli zmasowanym atakiem Makuta. Jednakże, plan został szybko odkryty przez Makuta i walka stanęła w pacie. Ku nieszczęściu Toa, do Makuta Mistika dołączyli Makuta Phantoka wraz ze swymi Matoranami Cienia, oprócz Mutrana i Icaraxa. Przytłoczony liczbą wroga, Tahu nakazał reszcie objąć pozycję obronne, ale nieskutecznie. Przybici do pola energetycznego Codrexu, Toa zmierzyli się z Antrozem, który przygotowywał niszczący podmuch. Ku ich uldze, przybyli pozostali Toa Nuva z trzema Av-Matoranami - Tanmą, Photokiem i Solekiem i zjednoczyli się z Mistika. Razem, Toa Nuva przygotowali się do ostatecznej bitwy przeciwko Makuta. Podczas walki, pojawił się Takanuva i chwilowo odpędził Makuta. Tahu przedstawił Kamienny Klucz swym pobratymcom, w celu przygotowania się do tego, co zamierzali zrobić. Poszli po tym do Codrexu, a Tahu udało się włożyć klucze do otworu, opuszczając barierę dookoła Codrexu. Gdy Toa Nuva weszli do środka, Tahu wyciągnął klucze, żeby żaden Makuta nie mógł za nimi podążyć. Jednakże, Antrozowi udało się przejść niezauważonemu. Wewnątrz, Onua wcisnął przycisk na maszynie, powodując, że platforma opadła w dół. W komnacie poniżej Toa odkryli trzy pojazdy: Axalarę T9, Jetraxa T6 i Rockoha T3. Gdy Lewa i Pohatu uwłaszczyli sobie Axalarę T9 i Rockoha T3, Antroz ukradł Jetraxa T6 i dwójka Toa udała się za nim w gonitwie. Wkrótce dołączył do nich też Kopaka. Gdy trzej Toa odeszli, Tahu, Gali i Onua zostali w Codrexie w nadziei na znalezienie sposobu na przebudzenie Mata Nui poprzez Kamienne Klucze. Odkryli jednak, że sposób z kluczami był zbyt powolny, więc zdecydowali, że jedyną słuszną drogą jest użycie Igniki. Jednakże, to oznaczało, że maska musi oddać swoje niedawno utworzone ciało i umysł, co źle przyjęła, próbując zabić przy tym Tahu. Ostatecznie jednak, maska zaakceptowała plan po tym, jak odkryła, że Matoro uczynił to samo i został przeto bohaterem. Onua odszedł później, by wspomóc walkę na zewnątrz. Będąc samemu z Gali, Tahu oznajmił, że od momentu wejścia do Codrexu odzyskał wszystkie szczegółowe wspomnienia przeszłości jego i jego drużyny, aż po przybycie na wyspę Mata Nui. Przeprosił za to Gali oraz za to, że podjął decyzję za nich, by wstąpić do Kanistrów Toa, co spowodowało u nich długi sen. Gali przyjęła jego przeprosiny i wybaczyła mu. Razem, odkryli, że jedyną drogą ucieczki z Karda Nui były pojazdy, kierowane przez Lewę, Pohatu i Kopakę, gdyż były w stanie przejść przez ściany. Opuścił wtem Codrex i po raz ostatni zmierzył się z Makuta na Karda Nui. Gdy zaczęły się Burze Energii, Tahu i drużyna uciekli z Karda Nui, trzymając się trzech pojazdów. Gdy opuszczali Karda Nui, Pohatu powiedział, że wydawało mu się, że widzi Ignikę wylatującą z Codrexu. Rządy Teridaxa Sześciu Toa Nuva i Takanuva ostatecznie wrócili do wyspy-miasta Metru Nui bez większych obrażeń. Tam świętowali przebudzenie Mata Nui, lecz wkrótce zmierzyli się z Makutą Teridaxem, który przejął ciało Wielkiego Ducha i, co za tym idzie, przejął władzę nad całym Wszechświatem Matoran. Jakiś czas później, Tahu i większość Toa Nuva uciekło do Archiwów, by schować się i przegrupować. Tahu został ciężko ranny przez grupę goniących ich Rahkshi. Gdy Turaga znaleźli Krahkę, ta poinformowała ich o tunelach, którymi mogliby uciec z Metru Nui. Tahu zaproponował plan, by się rozdzielić i zacząć masowe zakłócenia we wszechświecie, by podzielić uwagę Teridaxa. Twierdził bowiem, że ten nie będzie w stanie się do tego przyzwyczaić i straci kontrolę nad wszechświatem. Po dotarciu do linii brzegowej i kradzieży łódki, spotkali się z agentem Zakonu Mata Nui, Trinumą, który opowiedział im o zniszczeniu Daxii. Toa Nuva rozdzielili się, by uniknąć schwytania. Tahu odkrył później, że Rahkshi najechały i przejęły Odinę, chociaż Mrocznym Łowcom udało się przenieść do Xii przed atakiem. Podzielił się swoim odkryciem z Takanuvą w wiadomości nadanej poprzez Rahi. Tahu zgrupował się z Kopeke, Lariską, Johmak, Krahką i Guardianem, by uzyskać kontakt z agentami Zakonu szukającymi broni i stworzyć obóz na Karzahni. Podczas dyskusji przy ognisku, Guardian, wyrażając swą dezaprobatę wobec planu, odszedł od ognia. Nagle, ziemia otworzyła się przed nim i wciągnęła go w dół. Pojawił się wtem tuzin Exo-Toa i nakazał, by grupa wróciła na Metru Nui. Tahu planował zagrać fałszywą kapitulację, lecz nagle pojawił się Onua i uratował ich. Po tym powiedział im, że agenci, których szukali, zostali porwani przez Rahkshi. Dyskutując o planach, Onua wysnuł teorię, że Teridax używał Rahkshi i Exo-Toa do monitorowania wszechświata, po czym wymyślił, aby zniszczyć ostatnie źródło Rahkshi, basen Zenergizowanego Protodermis na Daxii. Grupie udało się zniszczyć zbiornik, zadając głęboki cios legionom Teridaxa. Tahu i Onua zaplanowali później zasadzkę na oddział Rahkshi. Nagle bestie odwróciły się przed uruchomieniem pułapki, denerwując Toa. Wkrótce potem, napotkali członka Zakonu Mata Nui, który poinformował ich, że wiele Rahkshi udało się na południe Wszechświata Matoran. Tahu nakazał członkowi Zakonu zebrać wsparcie i udać się na Południowe Wyspy, by zniszczyć wszystkie zebrane tam Rahkshi. Podążając za Rahkshi na południe, spotkał się z Takanuvą. Wkrótce po tym doświadczyli ogromnego wstrząsu, a Tahu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ktoś atakował Teridaxa. Tahu stopił masę metalu spadającą ku nim i przypomniał Takanuvie, że zbierają Toa do pościgu. Kierując Takanuvę i armię Toa poza Wszechświat Matoran, dwójka została zaatakowana przez Glatorianina Gresha, lecz szybko go pokonali i odkryli, że są sprzymierzeńcami. Gdy Gresh dołączył do grupy, Tahu wpadł w trans. Został przywitany przez Ignikę, która stworzyła wizję wyspy Mata Nui. Ignika dewoluowała go z powrotem do formy Toa Mata i wyjaśniła, że jego pierwotna forma jest potrzebna do użycia Złotej Zbroi, którą dla niego tworzyła wewnątrz starożytnego robota. Gdy Tahu obudził się i dostrzegł, że efekty iluzji były prawdziwe, on i Takanuva zaczęli odzyskiwać zbroję, lecz sześć fragmentów zostało rozrzuconych w różne kierunki przez podmuch energii stworzony przez Teridaxa. Tahu postanowił je odzyskać z pomocą Takanuvy i Gresha. W celu odzyskania fragmentu, Tahu wdał się w walkę z dowódcą wojennym Skakdi, Nektannem. Nektann wyzwał Toa Ognia na walkę opartą jedynie na sile, bez mocy żywiołu. Tahu zgodził się na to, mówiąc, że zrobi wszystko, by pokonać Skakdi, na co Nektann odparł, że już wygrał przez zmianę postawy Tahu. Wielkodusznie ignorując Skakdi, Tahu użył swojej mocy ciepła, by stopić pancerz Nektanna, lecz pozwolił mu żyć, dowodząc, że jest prawdziwym Toa. Wraz ze swoimi sojusznikami, Tahu udało się uzyskać komplet Złotej Zbroi i przywdziać ją. Uwolnił energię pancerza, niszcząc Kraata atakujących Rahkshi i otrzymując ich energię. Szok spowodowany u Teridaxa stratą tak wielu Rahkshi dał Mata Nui szansę, której potrzebował, co pozwoliło mu zabić Makutę. Tahu i Takanuva patrzyli, jak Wszechświat Matoran upada, mając nadzieję, że Teridax naprawdę umarł. Używając swej nowej mocy wzroku cieplnego, nadanej mu przez Złotą Zbroję, Tahu wypalił znak Trzech Praw w piasku. Mata Nui uzdrowił krainę po zjednoczeniu planet w Spherus Magna, a ciało robota, w którym przebywał, upadło. Tahu i inni udali się na miejsce zdarzenia i odkryli Ignikę, wciąż mieszczącą w sobie ducha Mata Nui. Mata Nui wykazał swą chęć pozostania neutralnym w celu pozwolenia innym na odbudowę i również poprosił, by znaleźli Wielkie Istoty; Tahu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że powinni uhonorować jego życzenia i zaprosił innych do zbudowania nowego społeczeństwa. Spherus Magna Integracja dwóch kultur okazała się trudna dla Tahu, który współpracował z Ackarem i Kiiną, przywódcami społeczeństwa Agori, w celu zatarcia granic między gatunkami. Wciąż chcąc uhonorować prośbę Mata Nui, zebrał drużynę trzech Toa - Orde, Chiary i Zarii oraz jednego Glatorianina, Gelu, i wysłał ich, by znaleźli Wielkie Istoty. Tahu wezwał też Gali, by pomogła mu znaleźć miejsce na Nowe Atero. Choć szukali wzdłuż i wszerz, Tahu nie był w stanie znaleźć miejsca odpowiedniego na Nowe Atero, i oboje wrócili do obozowiska. W drodze powrotnej, zauważyli Toa Lesovikka kierującego się na północ, a po powrocie do obozu, odkryli, że jest oskarżany o morderstwo Karzahniego. Tahu zbadał zwłoki i odsunął Kopakę, mówiąc mu, jak szkodliwe to zdarzenie może być dla relacji Agori z Matoranami. Poinformował też Kopakę, gdzie widział Lesovikka, po czym Kopaka oraz Pohatu ruszyli, by go odnaleźć. Tahu zaoferował im swoją pomoc, ale Kopaka przekonał Toa Ognia, że jego zadaniem jest wzmocnienie i utrzymanie dobrych relacji pomiędzy dwoma ludami. Osobowość Tahu jest jednym z najśmielszych, najbardziej zagorzałych i najodważniejszych Toa; jednakże, te cechy często przejawiają się w formie impulsywności i agresji. Mimo tej wady, jest niesamowicie lojalny i opiekuńczy wobec swej drużyny, szczególnie wobec Gali. Bycie liderem bierze na poważnie, ale staje się często niecierpliwy i nieskłonny do wysłuchania opinii swych pobratymców. Osobowość Tahu często zderza się z tą Kopaki, choć ostatecznie szanują siebie nawzajem. Gali również czasami denerwuje się z jego powodu, szczególnie gdy ten zachowuje się bezmyślnie. Po tym, gdy Lewa został uwolniony spod władzy Krana, Tahu miał problemy z zaufaniem mu, głównie dlatego, że niegdyś, ku niewiedzy wszystkich, sam na krótko nosił Krana i dlatego znał ich moc, lecz jego zaufanie wróciło, gdy Lewa ukazał, że zaryzykują wszystko dla bezpieczeństwa Matoran w trakcie ataku Bohroków. Tahu dojrzał w wielkim stopniu od momentu swych początków, częściej słuchając drużyny i czekając przed walką na odpowiedni plan. Galeria Plik:CGI Toa Nuva Tahu Pose.png|Tahu jako Toa Nuva Plik:CGI Mistika Toa Nuva Tahu.png|Tahu jako Toa Mistika Plik:CGI Star Toa Tahu.png|Tahi w formie Stars Plik:TahuG2.png|Tahu jako Mistrz Ognia Plik:TahuUniter.png|Tahu jako Zjednoczyciel Ognia en:Tahu Kategoria:Bionicle Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Czyste dobro Kategoria:Wybrańcy Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Dyscyplinarni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mesjasze Kategoria:Lego Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Współczujący Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Sztuczna inteligencja Kategoria:Antyterroryści Kategoria:Męczennicy Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Lojalni Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Obrońcy więzi Kategoria:Bezinteresowni Kategoria:Bohaterowie walczący o wolność Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Sławni Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Mający silną wolę Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Bohaterowie z linii zabawek Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Bohaterowie z kreskówek Kategoria:Bohaterowie z seriali Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Optymiści Kategoria:Poszukiwacze przygód Kategoria:Tytułowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Budzący strach Kategoria:Kosmiczna ochrona Kategoria:Pacyfiści Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Berserkerzy Kategoria:Samoświadomi Kategoria:Rycerze Kategoria:Idealiści Kategoria:Mający wyprany mózg Kategoria:Ofiary Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Strażnicy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z przeszłości Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Crossoverów Kategoria:Legendarni bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z komiksów Kategoria:Internetowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Głupcy Kategoria:Geniusze Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Życzliwi władcy Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Siły natury Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Mentorzy Kategoria:Miłośnicy natury Kategoria:Postacie humorystyczne Kategoria:Wielkie dobro Kategoria:Większe dobro Kategoria:Kosmiczne istoty Kategoria:Bohaterscy kłamcy Kategoria:Bez płci Kategoria:Poprzednicy Kategoria:Następcy Kategoria:Mechanicznie zmodyfikowani Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Paranormalni